Today, advertisements are oftentimes placed over video content to provide viewers with information about a product or service. Presenting such advertisements over video content can disrupt a user's viewing experience. In some cases, to overcome viewing disruptions, advertisements are simply placed in a predetermined position, such as the bottom of the video. As critical video content can exist in any portion of a video, such fixed advertisement placement can obscure critical video content.